scp_explainfandomcom-20200214-history
Jonathan Ball's Proposal
Proposal by Jonathan Ball for SCP-001 Object Class Keter - This means that it inherently poses a serious threat to the safety of mankind, and requires extensive procedures to contain or cannot be fully contained. Special Containment Procedures No adequate containment procedure has yet been developed to deal with the potential threat of SCP-001. This is partly because of its controversial nature and the debates on its containment's necessity. This debate is seen in its changing object class and containment procedures. The current administration has classed SCP-001 as Keter, while requesting permission for a higher object class to be created for this item, naming it the most dangerous of all possible items. SCP-001 is kept in a code-locked briefcase made of high-tensile reinforced polymer. The briefcase and room it is in are constantly watched by security cameras. The briefcase can only be opened with unanimous clearance from the O5 Council members. The briefcase is stored in a small, fully-lit, one-room building offsite erected in classified location. Class D personnel are posted to guard the building but may not enter without unanimous approval from the O5 Council, under threat of immediate death. The building SCP-001 is housed in was built specifically for this item and is wired to explode in an emergency situation. It is the opinion of the current administration that SCP-001 is the greatest known threat to national and global security. However, research on the item is not allowed, despite the fact that in the past, when the item was kept under minimal security conditions, research on the item was promoted. Description SCP-001 is a sheaf of papers, stapled together in the top left corner. The top sheet reads: "Confidential Report on Special Items - Classified." An indeterminate number of pages follow this cover sheet, which have ranged from 3 to 30. The report is not signed, and its origin is unknown. Anomalous Properties The report's first appearance was on classified date at the desk of classified person, who is now deceased. At that time, the report described The "Living" Room. Shortly after reading, classified person was contacted by telephone regarding the item. The next time classified person read SCP-001, it described Biological Motherboard instead of The "Living" Room. Classified person immediately closed SCP-001, thinking it was a different report, and searched for the report on The "Living" Room. Not finding it, he opened SCP-001 again, finding that it now described The 12 Rusty Keys and the Door. Classified person closed and opened the report again, reading Skeleton Key. His actions after this are unknown. At various times after these events, the aforementioned items were discovered. Insufficient research exists concerning the correlation between SCP-001 and all other SCPs. However, it has been established that the discovery of a new SCP item has always followed a report on that item being found under the cover sheet of SCP-001. The current administration believes that this is proof of causal connection. Additional Notes Whether SCP-001 is an advanced warning system or if it is actually the creator of items requiring special containment remains to be seen. However, the fact remains: no new SCP items appear unless SCP-001 is opened and read. For this reason, the current administration refuses to repeat the mistakes of past administrations, which resulted in over 1,000 SCP items coming to the knowledge of the Foundation. Arguments concerning SCP-001's non-lethality alone, its beneficial use as an SCP warning system, or its use as a creator of advanced weaponry have not swayed the current administration, nor have arguments concerning the extreme containment procedures for an inanimate item that displays no nefarious qualities. Critics are reminded that SCP-001's containment procedures are intended not to contain the item itself, but to keep it from human interaction, which is considered the real threat. Though the current adminstration refuses to remove SCP-001 from containment without unanimous approval of the O5 Council, past administrations have used the item every day, and future administrations will no doubt do the same. Nevertheless, it is the opinion of the current administration that, unless it is destroyed, SCP-001 will be kept under the current containment procedures until it falls into the hands of future administrations. Category:Proposal for SCP-001 Category:Document Category:Keter Category:Predictive Category:SCP